Question: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -8) (-1, -6) (0, 0) (1, 2) (2, 6)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(-2, -8)$.